


The blade from forgotten times

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: While Thorin's company rests in Rivendell, Gandalf has something to show.





	The blade from forgotten times

**The blade from forgotten times**

”What kind of noisy company have you brought this time, Mithrandir?” asked Glorfindel. “The stable is full of ponies and your companions can be heard even here.”

Gandalf explained shortly who were the dwarves he had brought and what was the purpose o their quest. Glorfindel did not seem perplexed, but then there was little that could surprise him. He was more worried about the trolls the company had met on their way.

“We have seen the signs of their presence recently,” nodded he elf. “Elrond’s sons wished to follow them, but we returned to gather a larger party.”

“You don’t need to worry about that anymore, they are standing a few days east near the road,” replied Gandalf. “Though it is possible some other wander near Imladris. Those seemed to have lived there for some time. But where are Elrohir and Elladan? You have returned together, haven’t you?”

“They are trying to keep Estel away from our guests.” The elf smiled slightly.

Gandalf nodded. He knew Elrond was doing all could to keep the boy’s presence a secret, and a human child living among elves would surely draw attention. And no wonder the nosy ten-year-old would want to take a closer look on the dwarves and the hobbit he had never seen before.

“I’ll find them later,” decided the wizard. “But I wished to speak with you.”

“What is it?” Glorfindel sent him an intrigued glance.

“I have something I think may interest you.” As he said so, Gandalf drew the sword he still had by his side and gave it to the elf; the blade shone in the lantern’s light.

Glorfindel was at loss. He grabbed the sword as if he was dreaming and he ran his fingers down the blade. In the dim light the elf’s silhouette seemed to be glowing with some inner light and the blade threw reflections on the wall.

“Elrond recognized it,” said Gandalf quietly. “We found Glamdring and Orkist in the trolls’ cave,” he explained while Glorfindel was still staring mesmerized at Turgon’s weapon.

“I’ve never thought I would see it again,” muttered the elf. “It gladdens me to see it has survived for so many ages.”

“It is yours, if you wish so,” offered the wizard unexpectedly and Glorfindel stared at him with astonishment.

“Why? If Elrond did not demand it as a heritage of his ancestors, I have no right to do so,” he remarked.

“You are from Gondolin, I shall respect that.” Gandalf did not change his mind; he was watching the elf closely, firmly.

“No, Mithrandir.” Glorfindel bowed his head and gave him the sword. “It is a generous offer and I thank you for that, but I was from Gondolin in another life. May Glamdring protect you, if he has not dulled for so many ages. I have a feeling he will serve you well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's just a tiny little something, but I found it on my laptop and felt like translating and publishing it.


End file.
